


How You Make Me Feel

by capn_cecil_ang



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/capn_cecil_ang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is confessing his relationship to his sister over the cup of coffee and recalling the dinner he had with his lover few weeks before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically elaboration of kitchen scene from CoE Day 1 when Ianto and Rhiannon talks about Jack. There is not really that much smuty stuff, but there are some parts so I rather put on the warnings.
> 
> Of course, the characters are (unfortunately) not mine, nor is the original story. Everything belongs to RTD and Julie Gardner and their amazing team of creative people. The kitchen scene is basically a quotation of CoE so I don't take any credits for that.

“Oh, that's it, is it? You're just going to go now.” Rhiannon says sternly.

“Oh, sit down, you daft sod. I got some of that spinach dip.” she smiles.

“And you and me, well, ughm... we got things to talk about.”

“What things?”

“You've been seen.”

You knit your brows slightly, confused.

You sit down to table, both having mugs of steaming coffee in front of you.

“Susan on the corner was in town and it was their anniversary. So they went to that posh French place in town, by the memorial. And there was you.”

 _“_ So...”

“There was you, having dinner with a man.”

_“Is is some special event, Jack?” you asked, narrowing your eyes a bit over your glass of wine._

_“No, not really,” he shook his head. “Should there be any?”_

_“Well, we don’t go to my favourite restaurant too much. In fact, we’re not going to restaurants too much at all.”_

_“Couldn’t we just enjoy a free evening? Without thinking it over?”_

_“Yes, yes we can.” you say a bit too quickly. “Of course. I’m, I’m sorry.”_

_“No, don’t be.” he extended his hand, gently touching yours. “You don’t need to be sorry, Ianto.” he caressed the back of your hand with his fingers, ever so slightly, to put emphasize on his words._

You chuckle a bit. “So?”

“Having dinner with a man, in a restaurant.”

“So? You have dinner with Tina.”

“Not in town. Susan said he was gorgeous. Like a film star. Like an escort.”

_He leaned over the table slightly, reaching towards you._

_“You have a little sauce in there,” he said as he gently wiped it away with table napkin._

_“Thanks,” you said, blushing slightly. You wonder how longer will this man sitting against you be able to make you blush?_

_“You alright, Ianto?” he asked softly, nudging your shin gently under the table._

_You looked up to him and smiled. “Yeah, sure. I’m just. Still not quite used to this... publicity.”_

_His foot suddenly left yours and an uneasy feeling flashed through your body at the loss of the contact._

_“No it’s.” you said as you extended your hand towards his, “it’s alright, Jack. Really.” you cupped his hand gently and he turned it up to entwine his fingers with yours._

“He's my boss.” you admit.

“Well, she said it was intimate. I said, "Well, he's had girlfriends.” And she said, "Well, no girl was getting her feet round that table. No chance."”

_„Dinner was good, wasn’t it?”  you said as you walked into your tiny apartment._

_„It was. But I was mostly looking forward to dessert, anyway.”_

_„You’ve had one, already.”_

_„Yeah,” he grinned widely. „I was thinking about second round. Something... sweeter,” he made a step closer to you, extending his hand and holding you in place by your hip, pulling you close to his body._

_„You know, for your age, you‘re quite terrible in innuendo jokes.” you huffed out a slight laugh and let yourself be pulled into the warmth of his body, pressing your lips with his._

_“Oh yeah?” he took your tie gently and pulled you slowly towards him, ghosting above your ear. “Let me show you in what I’m really spectacular.” he whispered, sending shivers down your spine._

“Have you gone bender?” Rhiannon asks.

“Mica's hearing this.” you squash her.

“She's not bothered. Her friend Sian's got two mothers.” she waves you off.

_You could feel his naked hot body on top of you, his heavy breathing just above your lips. Your legs were wrapped around his waist, supporting you in place. He was thrusting in you, slowly and periodically in perfect sweet and gentle rhythm, his hands entwined in your hair, his eyes never leaving yours._

You avert your eyes from your sister’s, feeling uncomfortable.

“Go on.” she encourages you. You are trying to find a spot on which you can fix your eyes. Anywhere but your sister’s gaze.

“You never tell me anything these days.” she says a bit sadder. “Dad died, that was it. You were off, you couldn't wait. Like I did something wrong. I didn't, did I?”

“It's not that.” you shake your head. “It's my job. It's difficult. It's...” you look at sad features of your sister’s face and decide. You close your eyes, breathing in a deep breath.

_“Oh God! Jack!” you whispered, hardly finding your voice. He leant in, breathed in your scent and nuzzled into your neck as his thrusts became less controlled, less composed. Next thing you realised was feeling of his come filling you from inside and your breath hitched. You could swear you heard your name, muffled by the fact his lips were still strictly plastered in the crook of your neck, nuzzling it. You felt your cock throbbing with blood and desire and it took you only few tugs of his precise hand to finish you off._

“He is very handsome.”  you admit at last.

“No!” Rhiannon’s eyes widen.

“Now, stop it.”

“You're kidding me!” she gasps. “Really, though? Really... Christ almighty.” she exclaims.

_You’re lying in the bed, breathing through your afterglow and he was lying next to you._

_“I’m... I’m glad we’ve got ourselves tested. It’s... it’s much better without protection.” you said, still a bit breathy._

_“Yeah.” he smirked. “Also we’ve got Owen at least two months of nightmares when he’ll picture why we wanted to be tested.”_

_You laughed heartily and the fact struck you suddenly – the fact that you were happy. Right now, right here. With him lying next to you, his hand slowly wrapping around your waist as he rolled on his side, pushing himself closer to you._

_“You alright, Ianto?” he asked quietly._

“He's nice, though, is he? Is he? Oh, my...” Rhiannon tries to pull something more from you, though she still can’t quite believe her ears. “I mean, since when?” she asks.

“It's weird.” you shake your head. “It's just different.” you say, not really sure how to put it in words.

_You knew you weren't saying things like I love you. Or for that matter, you weren't cuddling that much. And you definitely weren't doing PDA like you did this night. Or making slow, desperate and passionate sex too often. It would make everything too real, too tangible. And you knew how it will end in the end. But right now, looking into his eyes, you had a feeling like those words were just trembling on the edge of his lips, ready to slip through at one unguarded moment._

“It's not men, it's...” you pause, weighing your words again. “It's just him... It's only him.”

_“Yeah, I’m fine,” you said as you saw his eyes changed slightly, saddened a bit._

_“Is something bothering you?” he asked, propping on his shoulder._

_“It’s just,” you said, sighing heavily, “what are we, Jack?”_

_He frowned, letting his hand travel from your hip to your chest, caressing your chest hair gently._

_“I mean. We are having sex but, we are also going on dates. We spend time cuddling in bed until late afternoon on Sundays or, when we are lucky, we slack off and watch some TV on Friday’s evening, cuddling on the sofa. What... what does this mean? Where do we stand on this?”_

_You felt his hand stopped and a sudden unexplainable fear overwhelmed you._

“And I don't even know what it is, really, so... so, no broadcasting it.” you say truthfully, hoping this answer will satisfy your sister.

“Oh, no, honest. I won't say.” she shakes her head. “If you want it kept quiet... I swear, I won't say a word, I promise.”

_“I don’t,” you said quickly, trying to explain yourself better, “I don’t mean to make a pressure on you, Jack. I just... can’t wrap my head around this.”_

_“Then don’t,” he said softly, yet you could see some undertone in his eyes. He was so ancient and you had spent too much time trying to wrap your head around him. And yet you still didn’t understand him entirely. Sometimes you thought you know him and then he surprised you with something completely new and unexpected. It definitely was more fun when he was around, but it brought also more heartache._

_“Don’t think about it, Ianto.” he said, his hand starting to slowly caressing your chest again._

_“Don’t try to understand it. There’s never enough time to do that. Just... enjoy the time we have. Do, what you feel is right.”_

_“Right,” you nodded, looking into his eyes again. “We should probably go get some sleep, sir.”_

_“Yeah,” he smiled, “we should.” He leaned in, pressing your lips together tenderly, lingering longer than expected. When he leant back, he rewarded you with one last soft smile, before he rolled on his back again, turning off the night stand lamp._

_Yeah. You didn’t know what this was at all. But you knew it was good. It felt very good._

_You shifted closer to him, tangling your legs together and throwing a hand across his waist. You rested your head on his chest, listening to his regular breathing. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling you as close as possible, nuzzling into the crown of your head._

_Yeah. It did fell good. Even if only for this brief moment._


End file.
